Utopiatale
is an AU that takes place after a neutral ending of Undertale Rho, where Mettaton becomes the ruler of the Underground. The main story takes place in 2055, 40 years after Frisk left the Underground. Backstory Roughly a year after Frisk left the Underground, Mettaton was feeling depressed about the disappearance of Alphys, and went to the Garbage Dump of the Quiet Village to see if she was there. She wasn't, as she never was in the hundreds of times Mettaton had visited the location. While sloshing around in the murky water, something fell from the waterfall above. When he picked up the item in the water, it was a book, in pretty good condition considering it just fell into some garbage water. He looked to see what book it was. The title page of the book read "1984, by George Orwell". Mettaton then spent days reading the book, when he finished, he felt inspired. Not inspired to reject such a world, but to embrace it. To mimic it. This was the beginning, of the grand Utopia of Subterran. Major Characters * Mettaton * Napstablook * Sans Gaster * Papyrus Gaster * Muffet * REDACTEDREV * REDACTEDHUMAN * REDACTEDHUMAN * REDACTEDHUMAN Organizations * Subterran * UnSoc * Minitrue * Minisci * Minilov * Miniplenty The Sans phone call, right after Frisk left (Ring, ring...) Heya. Is anyone there...? Well, I'll just leave a message... Sans: So, it's been a while. Since you left, things have... gotten interesting. With Asgore gone, the people looked to Undyne to rule... but she was nowhere to be found. So Mettaton just kind of... took over? He's brainwashed everyone with his stupid TV show. And made the Underground into his personal paradise. It's honestly... kinda disturbing. As for me? Oh, yeah... I'm his agent. Mettaton: HEY THERE, DARLING! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR HARD WORK... THANKS TO YOU, THE UNDERGROUND IS MORE EXCITING THAN EVER! OOH LA LA... STATUES... MONUMENTS TO MY BEAUTY... FLOWERS IN THE ARRANGEMENT OF MY NAME... HEDGES IN THE SHAPE OF MY SMILE... UNDER MY RULE, THE UNDERGROUND'S PROBLEMS ARE OVER, BABY! CROWDING? DREARINESS??? WHO NEEDS THE SUN WHEN YOU'VE GOT THE SPOTLIGHT!!? ECONOMIC COLLAPSE? EDUCATION PROBLEMS? WHAT!? EVERYTHING'S COVERED IN GOLDEN GLITTER! THERE ARE NO PROBLEMS, BEAUTIFUL! AND, I'VE INSTATED A NEW POLICY ON HUMANITY. IF A HUMAN FALLS DOWN HERE... THEY CAN JOIN MY FAN CLUB FOR FREE! OH, YOU MIGHT BE WONDERING ABOUT ALPHYS. DON'T WORRY! I BUILT A STATUE OF HER, TOO. ... REALLY THOUGH. I REALIZED I WAS... NOT THE GREATEST TO HER. SO I WENT TO APOLOGIZE. AND, TO ASK HER TO HELP ME RULE. ... BUT I COULDN'T FIND HER. TRUST ME. I LOOKED. ... ANYWAY. I HOPE YOUR LIFE AFTER MEETING ME... HAS BEEN WORTH LIVING. IT MUST BE A STRUGGLE. PLEASE, THINK OF ME ALWAYS. JUST CONSTANTLY. THINK OF ME POSING. BEAUTIFULLY... OH, MY OTHER AGENT WANTS TO TALK. Papyrus: HEY!!! IT'S ME, PAPYRUS!! IMAGINE ME WEARING COOL GLASSES, AND A SUIT. AND IMAGINE SANS WEARING SUNGLASSES BEING A BOUNCER. THAT'S OUR LIFE... IT'S SO COOL!!! THINGS HAVE GOTTEN WAY BETTER SINCE YOU CAME HERE!!! WELL, MINUS THE FACT THAT EVERYTHING SUCKS... FOR ANYONE THAT DOESN'T WORSHIP METTATON. AND MINUS THE FACT THAT MY FRIEND UNDYNE IS MISSING. WHO KNOWS WHERE SHE WENT. SHE NEVER LIKED METTATON'S SHOW. PEOPLE WHO DON'T TEND TO KIND OF... DISAPPEAR. I MISS HER A LOT SOMETIMES. IF YOU SEE HER, CAN YOU TELL HER I SAID HI? THANKS! SEE YOU LATER! (Click...) Category:Utopiatale